Discovering Anne
by Burning.Halos
Summary: Part I of the Anne Trilogy. The Fabrays adopted a girl for their precious Chastity Ball, but what happens when she rebels from the family and joins Glee Club, changing everyone and everything? I will change the genre and characters as the story goes on.


_A/N: I am officially the biggest GleeK in the world. I am uncontrollably, inevitably, and unhealthily in love with Kurt Hummel. Therefore, this fic comes out of it all. Oh, and remember how everybody talks. Like Figgins, Puck, Schuester, and everybody. I wrote their dialogue for their speaking style. Enjoy! :3_

**Anne's POV:**

Glee? Glee Club? Why was Quinn in the nerdiest thing ever? I thought Quinn was...cool. You see, Quinn is my sister. The Fabrays adopted me last year, and I've been adjusting to McKinley Junior High terribly. Quinn doesn't even live with us, and Mrs. Fabray says that it's because she didn't want to, but I don't believe that. I only really met her yesterday, when I saw her sitting on a park bench, and we talked about...Glee. I was shocked. I mean, everything I've been told about Quinn was prom-queen, head-cheerleader, dating quarter-back, the whole package. And out of everything I could think when she told me, I felt longing. Belonging, too. I wanted to be in Glee. It sounded fun. Open. Accepting. Even to a fourteen-year-old adopted misfit who had an eccentric...visage. Then again, Quinn said it was a high school club. Damn high school. The McKinley Glee Club. Why can't you be in my reach? Wait a second...

"So, you see my daughter has perfect availability to audition for this club." Mr. Fabray concluded after talking to Principal Figgins.

"It is a high school club, sir. I'm sorry, but we just can't accept your daughter. We can't have a junior high student just walking over here every rehearsal, and I'm sure there are age-limits on the performers, aren't there, Will?"

Mr. Schuester was in the room too, leaning on a desk. "Actually, I haven't read up on any. But, he's probably right. We don't need extra members, and, I don't need an odd number between girls and boys. Oh, wait, now that Jesse's joined, I do need a girl.." he crossed his arms and put one hand through his gelled hair.

I had remained painfully silent through all of this, and had smirked through all of the obvious chances for me to join.

"It is a McKinley club. She goes to a McKinley school. It would include even greater diversity to the group, and, he need a girl." Mr. Fabray leaned back in his chair, knowing he won.

"No-

"But-

"No. It can't be. Will, you can find a _high school _girl to be in the club, and, sir, she can join next year when she's a freshman."

All three of us filed out of the room, all of us a little or more disappointed at the decision. I let myself hang back a little to talk to Mr. Schuester.

"Um, I got checked out of school, for the whole day, so I don't have anything to do, do you think I could tour around a little, just for next year?"

My "dad" heard in, and waited for us.

"Oh, uh, sure. Here's a hall pass. That's okay with you, isn't it, Mr. Fabray?"

"Of course. You can ride home with...Noah, all right?"

"'Kay." Noah was a friend of the family's, through Quinn. "Dad" didn't want me hanging around Quinn or Finn, and I wasn't going to stir up trouble, even when Puck was more dangerous than both of them combined times six.

"I gotta get to class. Sorry about the audition, Amy, I hope to see you next year."

"My name is Anne."

"Oh, sorry. Anne." he waved me and Mr. Fabray off, and turned down a hall.

"Bye dad." I choked out the word 'dad' but he just smiled and walked away.

I turned and immediately started searching specifically for a stage. I smirked when I saw bold black letters spelling "AUDITORIUM" came into vision. I slipped through the doors silently, and walked, amazed, up to the stage. It was so...big. I knew I had to sing something. Singing was an outlet that didn't send anything back. '_Hmm..Beatles are good. Classic. Nice vocals. Great lyrics. But what song? Something you know well...Yep. That one.'_

"_The day breaks, your mind aches_

_You find that all her words of kindness linger on when she no longer needs you."_

I found that my voice sounded roughly like Lady Gaga's only sweeter, smoother, and more out of tune.

"_She wakes up, she makes up, she takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry_

_She no longer needs you. And in her eyes you see nothing, no sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one, a love that should have lasted years."_

I heard the bell ring, and I paused for the second verse, and still sang through the loud rush of the students running through the halls.

"_You want her, you need her, and yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead_

_You think she needs you. And in her eyes you see nothing, no sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one, a love that should have lasted years._

_You stay home, she goes out, she says that long ago she knew someone but knows he gone_

_She doesn't need him."_

The doors flipped open, and Puck stood at the door, waiting for me. Mr. Schuester must have told him he was driving me home. I decided to finish the song anyway.

"_You day breaks, your mind aches there will be times_

_When all the things she said will fill your head you won't forget her_

_And in her eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears, cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years."_

I added some extra notes and went to higher octaves a little, like performers would do. I sighed as the last students rushed through the hall. Lone, slow clapping echoed through the auditorium, and I rolled my eyes at Puck. I grabbed my messenger book bag, and rushed up the walkway to meet him.

"When did you learn to sing?" he asked, a lazy eyebrow raised at me.

"I've always loved singing." I said curtly, still cross about my declined audition.

"'Kay. And why are you down here at the high school?" we walked into the Summer sun, and I stuck my tongue out at it. New school year means heat.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could audition for Glee Club. But no, I just had to wait until next year."

"But we need a girl! We have thirteen people, and that's bad luck."

"Exactly! Even Mr. Schu said that they needed me." I pouted as we climbed into his car. We both had this habit of not buckling in, so neither of us even noticed.

"We could use a voice like that, even though Berry and Hudson sing everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, at Sectionals, Berry got the solo song, she and Hudson sang lead on Somebody to Love, and she and Hudson sang lead on the other song too. It sucked. But we won."

"So only two people out of twelve got solos in three songs?"

"Yep. It's bull, but it's something to do."

Two people. Who was Berry? She must have a voice, but that's not fair. That's not fair at all. We rode in silence until he said good bye at my house. I walked very slowly up to my door. I heard Mrs. Fabray shuffling around inside the house, coming to the door.

"There you are, come on in, I need your help."

"Oh, okay." I rushed myself in, and started towards the stairs to put my things in my room.

"Oh, that can wait, I want you to see this." she was holding an official looking form, and I stepped forward to see what it was. A "Lima Employment Registration" Form. Oh god. It had my name on it.

"Do you know why this came here?" she had an information-seeking look in her face, and I sighed.

"I got a job." I said simply. My motives for the job could be left out.

"Oh, Anne, you don't need to make money for this family! You're a little girl, your father and I can work. So, just give me any of the money that you've already made, and we can talk to your boss, okay?" she looked expectantly at me for the money.

"I don't have the money."

"Did you spend it?" she was so confused. So simple.

"I gave it to someone who needed it more than me."

She paused, so it seemed, before she asked the obvious question. "Anne, who did you give your money to?"

I sighed. One year at a house, and I was about to ruin it.

"Quinn."

She gasped, and I closed my eyes. I was doomed.

"You got a job to help Quinn with her money issues?" her voice was strained with anger.

"She's my sister. And your daughter. I don't see anyone lining up to give her any cash. Especially not you."

"She disgraced this family's name, and you were told not to interact with her. Why would you give her money?"

"She's in need, and I care about her. I'm not going to just watch her suffer, unlike someone I know, I can't watch my own family member hurt."

"It's inexcusable! I'm telling your father." she held on to the papers tightly and started towards the stairs.

"It's not my father. And _that,_" I motioned to her. "is not my mother. Don't even bother telling it. I'll just go. How long do I have to pack?" I hoped some sort of guilt would phase her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm assuming you're gonna kick me out, I mean it seems like a habit of yours. How long?"

"Thirty minutes. That's how long Quinn had." she was hesitant and confused, but it was enough. I was almost free.

"Oh, so now she's allowed to be spoken of?" I bit back, storming past her up stairs. My door was open, and I just walked in and grabbed a bag. I hadn't unpacked very well, and was keeping a little store of essentials. Just for this day. I took my time tossing on clothes and other things. _Address book. Most important. _I found the little black leather book, and threw that in a purse. Shampoo. Conditioner. Hairspray. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Floss. Mascara. Hairbrush. Bobby pins. Ipod touch. Nail clippers. Wallet. That seemed good. I sighed, attempting to calm any excess rage in my lungs.

Okay, I didn't get the job just to get kicked out. I actually really wanted to help Quinn. I mean, I had to. But when I realized the consequences of what I'd done, I knew that it would be better. I hoped.

The stairs seemed to push me down, wanting me out. The carpet edged me towards the door, and the door whispered relief to the rest of the godforsaken house when I slammed it.

I immediately called Puck.

"Yo."

"Puck? I need a favor."

"Anne?"

"Yeah. Look, can I stay at your house just for tonight. I can explain when I get there. Come pick me up at the front of my subdivision, kay?"

"Oh, um, my mom'll get suspicious of a girl stays at my house..."

"I have a lovely little explanation that wants to be in your brain, so move it."

"Fine. Oh, and by the way, be at the high school at nine tomorrow morning."

"Why?" _What'd I do now?_

"An audition you're having thanks to one Noah Puckerman."

I stopped walking where I was. "You didn't."

"You're welcome."

_A/N: So, did I fail miserably? Reviews are loved!_


End file.
